


另一种结局

by Blackhood7



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), StreetkidV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhood7/pseuds/Blackhood7
Summary: 银手和V都复活了，并且加入流浪者，开始逐渐发现自己的真实想法
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 8





	1. 醒来

酒吧里人声鼎沸，为了庆祝传奇之人——强尼·银手从荒坂的冰柜里苏醒，众人举杯相庆，来生门口的街面上飘洒着全息樱花。  
V站在酒吧门口，靠着墙伸着手，让花瓣从他手指的缝隙中飘落，作为复活银手的始作俑者，他却没什么心情进入酒吧和众人一起庆祝。  
从他自己的生命开始倒计时了之后，他似乎越来越难感到快乐，只觉得生命像全息樱花一样散落、消失。他曾经会为了获得几百欧大呼小叫，会在酒吧纵情一整夜，但后来他无论做什么都兴味索然，毕竟是将死之人。  
可是现在——  
他深吸一口气，闻到旁边的路人抽烟的烟味，闻到街道潮湿的味道，闻到自己身上的酒精。  
夜之城，这个最肮脏的城市，这个让他束缚在此的人间地狱，他的家，他的坟墓，此刻却给了他生的感受。  
他又感到活过来了。  
不管蓝眼人和夜氏的目的是什么，总之他活了，他的身体在快速痊愈，曾经那份年轻人的躁动又充盈了他的身体，他感到自己的内在逐渐饱满，像一张黑白的图片终于涂上了彩色，生命随着四周的气味注入他的灵魂。  
假设数据可以称之为灵魂。  
他给强尼弄了具新身体，谎称是当年被强尼的敌人偷走的，“其实他并没有死，我只是在他意识体拷贝的指引下找到了沉睡冰封的他”，这种话还是比“银手死而复生”要更能让普罗大众接受，也没有那么多麻烦，毕竟要是让公司都知道这种复活的方法，那群恶臭的有钱人就能永生。  
V听着后头酒吧传来强尼拿着麦克风说话的声音以及人群的欢呼，他只是静静看着樱花，回味起和强尼过去的这段时光。  
他混迹街头，起初只是个小人物，做着成为传奇的梦。他曾经仰慕银手，在那些街头巷尾的传言中，银手、摩根黑手就是传奇，但实际见到他之后感觉却不那么美好。  
强尼·银手傲慢自大，满嘴粗口，初次见面就打了他一顿，还嚷着要杀死他，让他童年的畅想跌落谷底。  
可是后来却不一样了，银手依然想要战斗，这唤醒了他内心深处的战意。他看过断手的老兵无助乞讨，听过有人因为刨垃圾里的材料而染上核辐射，他清楚这一切的源头——公司，他觉得公司只把这座城市当做抽水马桶，他也开始明白为什么而战。  
于是他们最后逐渐磨合，一个人和一个幽灵，独自冲进荒坂塔，没有比这更疯狂的事了。  
想成为传奇，就是得找死。  
有人拍了拍他的肩膀，“嘿V，银手到处找你。”，来的是南希，于是他跟着进了屋，在灯光晃眼的来生酒吧里，看到强尼被簇拥着灌下一杯又一杯。  
“V！”强尼喊了他一声，让所有人的目光聚焦到他身上，令他浑身不自在。  
“出去聊。”强尼挤开人群，自然地把手搭在他肩上，勾着他的脖子来到门外，又回到了全息樱花下面。  
“你怎么了？一直不进来。”  
“没什么，就是有点累。”  
V还是有些不太习惯这个真实的强尼，尽管之前他可以被强尼碰到，但那只是他的幻觉，现在这个强尼过于真实，他有着和记忆里的强尼一样的外表，但此刻V能清晰看到光线在他脸上的反射，感受到他的体温。  
这有点太好了，好到远远超出他的想象。  
“行，累了早点去休息吧，我知道你酒量很差劲。”强尼离他有点太近了，他有些受不了，强尼的脸上露出一个不太高兴的表情，“但是我想让你再留一会儿。”  
靠，这下他真的受不了。  
比童年向往破灭更严重的就是，他，V，一个出生于银手死后的街头混混，对一个死了五十年的幽灵产生了超出友情的情感。  
这种感觉很难去定义，他起初以为这就是小说里的生死之交、灵魂伴侣，直到后来强尼越来越真实，而他开始会频繁盯着强尼不再是全息的脸和身体。  
那些有关“我们真是绝配”的笑话再也无法自然地说出口，强尼的银手开始频繁出现在午夜潮湿的梦里。  
唉。他在心里叹气。“我真得回去了，改天聊。”他躲开强尼的胳膊，正好一个女人缠上了强尼，从后头抱住了他的腰，强尼的银手又极其自然地放到了女人的肩上。  
“走吧，我们再去喝酒吧。”女人用甜蜜的声音缠着强尼，强尼调笑地掐了下她的脸颊，V可不是傻子，他知道后面会发生什么。  
“玩得开心。”V朝他摆摆手，没回头地走开了。  
“V！等等！”强尼在后头喊他，他没理，只是一边走一边从夹克里掏出艾芙琳的烟盒，点上了一支。  
艾芙琳抽的是女士香烟，味道很清淡，但还是把他呛得直咳嗽，眼泪都出来了。

强尼躺在旅馆的床上，女人已经睡着了，他抬着手，借着窗外的灯光看自己这崭新的银色义肢。  
他的身体是全新的，左手又长了回来，其实完全没必要换成义体，可是一想到如果自己复活的事实传出去，V可能会被无止境地追杀，可能会成为其他公司的实验体，他还是把手换成了义肢，只不过比他原先的更新更强。  
他不由自主地想到V。  
“玩得开心。”年轻人朝他摆手，取笑地看着他身边的女人，这幅表情他可太熟悉了，之前他要和罗格约会的时候V也是这幅表情，然后还积极地帮他忙前忙后，哪怕是吃药给他身体瞎搞也在所不惜。  
那时他只觉得心烦意乱，像初次约会的毛头小子，但他还是兴奋，激动地到处乱转，一道门打不开就差点把他急死，V也只是笑着说“这约会可不能黄”，好像他们已经做了半辈子的好兄弟。  
他被罗格推开了，那一瞬间不单是失落，还有点……意料之中？  
“这样不对。”罗格说。  
“你是说对V不公平吗？”他说。现在回想起来，大概他潜意识里还是不想V的身体和罗格搞一起。  
罗格只是在用一种洞悉他的眼神看他，看他藏在V身体里的灵魂。  
假如数据可以称之为灵魂。  
罗格走了之后反而是V对这场约会的失败大为惋惜，年轻人搞不懂这种历经几十年已经无法回到过去的感觉，只是单纯感叹电影院很浪漫，没成功太可惜了。  
“浪漫？那你以后可以带其他人过来，帕南就不错。”强尼也许自己都没注意到，他的语气有些尖刻。  
“你想什么呢，我们就是朋友。”V坐在引擎盖上，懒懒地半躺着，似乎想在电影院多待一阵，但强尼只想尽快离开，V累了，他该休息了，而且他不该再掺合到这些银手过往的事情里来。  
他自己已经算是被这个时代抛下了，罗格、奥特，她们都变了个样子，克里、丹妮，他们都有了全新的生活，他们的生活再也不与他有关，这个社会变得越来越疯狂，只有他，作为一个电子幽灵，还停留在五十年前那个会有一群人跟他干公司的年代里。  
这样的世界让他感到前所未有的孤独和不适，他慢慢开始觉得，其他事情都还是其次的，先让V活下去才是最重要的。  
于是当他离去时毅然决然，已经没有了对这个该死世界的不舍，只有对V还有些许留恋。  
他不知道怎么了，V现在对他来说若即若离，就好像是最后一根连住他与世界的线，很快又要被切断了。  
当他看到V离开，他很清楚V只是回去公寓里睡一觉，喂喂猫，但是……  
“玩得开心。”V的声音回响起来，年轻人冲他摆摆手，露出胳膊上“J+V”的纹身，让他一口气郁结在胸口。  
靠，这下他真的受不了。


	2. 流浪开始

强尼听说V开始卖车。  
V把白色的石中剑卖给克里了，其他的好车陆续找罗格帮他出手，连他喜欢的阿波罗摩托都停在了来生门口。  
V挺喜欢炫耀车，虽然说没人能抵抗车的诱惑，但是买一堆车停在破公寓底下就是有点爱车到超出认知了，那么他卖车这件事本身就是反常的。  
强尼找到他的时候他正在摆弄自己橙黑配色的石英，这车皮实耐造，V给它升了下级，看起来更像是流浪者会开的东西。  
一个男人站在旁边，从打扮看是个流浪者，这人他见过，是阿德卡多的。  
“我觉得还是不行，这车容量不大，你再怎么升级也拉不了多少家当。”男人摇摇头，对这辆小巧但时髦的石英并不满意。  
“那就还是开霆威？战马或者拉里莫尔？”  
“战马拉风，拉里莫尔够你装很多东西了，看你自己吧，你和咱们在一起也可以用拖车来装东西。”  
强尼这时候忍不住插话了，“你要去哪里？”  
V这时才注意到他，难掩自己惊讶甚至惊慌的神色，“嗯，嘿，强尼。”  
“你在卖车，收拾东西，你要去哪里？为什么不告诉我？！”强尼大步上前逼近了V，气势也是咄咄逼人，那个阿德卡多的人看情况不妙，一溜烟跑到了离他们比较远的地方。  
“我正打算告诉你。”V的眼神游移，说话也没了往日的气势，这幅心虚的样子让强尼更加生气。  
眼看强尼就要爆发，V赶忙转移话题，“你想不想要我的古德拉V-TECH？绝对帅，手感也比石中剑更……”  
“要你妈！你到底想干什么？”强尼凑到他眼前揪住他的衣领，V连忙喊叫起来：“嘿！你干什么？我是准备告诉你的，冷静好吗？”  
“你最好现在说清楚。”  
感觉到领子被放开，V莫名其妙地看着强尼，“我准备离开夜之城了，阿德卡多邀请我和他们一起。”  
“你…什么？”  
“我是说，我要当个流浪者去了。”  
V要离开了，也许是永远的。  
意识到这件事，强尼胸口的郁结成了一阵钝痛，捶打着他的心脏，眼前的青年抬眼望着他，绿色的眼瞳一如既往的清澈，这是一片湖，把他溺死其中。  
不管他们之间是什么关系，他们早就捆绑在一起，意识，灵魂，原本是两条永不相交的平行线，现在是两条缠绕的数据流。  
“强尼？”也许是他太久没说话，也许是被他的眼神逼得喘不过气，V看起来非常不安。  
“……操，所以呢？你打算让我最后一个知道，你他妈就这么一走了之？！”  
“我真不明白你。”V也被他激怒，小兽一样的眼神迎上他的目光，“你自己不是挺好的吗？我走不走有什么关系？你的朋友还都在夜之城，车我也还你了，你干嘛那么生气？”  
“这就是个烂透了的城市，是个烂透了的时代！我早就死了，死在五十年前了，那时候所有人都还好，现在？谁还会听武侍的去打倒公司？罗格南希，哪一个还是以前的样子，他们的孩子都有你大了，操！”强尼怒气冲冲地抽他的烟，火点迅速燃烧着烟叶过了他的肺，他用力把烟往地上一掷，踩了几脚。  
“大家都往前看了，他们也不会再让我打扰他们，我也不想，所以V，你要么把我带走，要么，就不要复活我。”强尼用一种V从没听过的语气说话，即使是明知自己被深爱的奥特抛下的时候他也从没如此悲伤过，V看着强尼，这家伙有些弓着背，看着地上的烟，好像时光摧毁了他的活力，将他变成行将就木的老人。  
强尼看起来疲惫且孤独，这和V想得不一样。  
他以为强尼会完整地回来，会和以前一样，抽烟，喝酒，打架，到处找公司的碴，完事后和一个可能不会有第二次见面的人睡觉。  
无论是他童年听说过的银手，还是待在他脑子里的强尼，永远和疲惫二字毫无关系。强尼银手永远沸腾，灼烧一切，永不消逝。  
可是现在他低垂着头，用一种沉郁的嗓音说着自己的痛苦和寂寞。  
也许奥特是对的，当强尼走向桥的那一刻，奥特念了一首诗，那是《驶向拜占庭》。  
奥特念的是后面的，象征着强尼和她脱离人类的躯体，可是那首诗还有前半部分。

“一个衰颓的老人只是个废物，

是件破外衣支在一根木棍上，

除非灵魂拍手作歌，为了它的

皮囊的每个裂绽唱得更响亮：

可是没有教唱的学校，而只有

研究纪念物上记载的它的辉煌，

因此我就远渡重洋而来到

拜占庭的神圣的城堡。”  
他原本脱离了躯体，在他燃尽自己的最后一刻达到了0和1的'永恒'，可是现在他被推回了一个身体里，也回到了一个“不适合老年人的国度。”  
“抱歉……是我没考虑明白。”V过了半晌才说出这句话，他深吸一口气，感受胸腔里的悸动和酸楚，“那你要一起来吗？”

最后他们选择把巨兽升级一下，其实V并没打算永远离开，只是打算离开几个月，帮阿德卡多去扫清附近军用科技的点，抢一些科技什么的。  
这遭到了强尼的强烈辱骂，“老子掏心掏肺地说这么多你说你只是想去玩一段时间？！那你他妈卖什么车？”  
“这些车很多都是二手，不卖留着干嘛？我有钱了当然是买全新的。”  
“那V-tech和你的黑色石中剑怎么办，这两个可不是二手。”  
“V-TECH你不要我就留着了，石中剑还给那个'黑影侠'了，还让老德帮我把玻璃换成防弹的，希望这小子在夜之城当义警的时候不会被打成筛子。”  
“操。”强尼终于笑出了声，打开车窗，任由风吹拂着他的脸颊，感受荒野的气息。  
流浪者们开着车在他们前面带路，也有人骑着摩托跟在后头，V学他们把摩托也带上了，蝎子的阿波罗重回沙漠，只不过是放在巨兽的拖车上。  
米契的声音从对讲机传来：”“风大起来了，咱们加把劲去前面的山崖下躲躲！飙起来！”  
“行！”V兴高采烈地回答，眼神里全是笑意。  
流浪者们高兴地欢呼起来，开始朝一处山崖下全速前进，他们的轮胎在沙地上扬起尘土，强尼连忙关上窗，和窗外经过的摩托车手相视一笑。  
“操！这他妈才叫活着，V！”  
他把电台声音加大，在激烈的摇滚音乐中跟着车队飞驰，带着他们新生的自由，把夜之城甩在脑后。


End file.
